Fever, When You Kiss Me
by heaven-angel-15
Summary: Killua is sick in bed with a fever and Alluka has been taking care of him. However, it's a late night visit from Gon that leaves him feeling better... Modern Day AU. Aged-up.


Alluka opened the door to Killua's room gently, picking up the tray of hot soup off the floor before making her way inside. She wobbled a little, spilling some on the hard wood of her brother's bedroom but she bit her lip and steadied her pace.

The room was dark, only two slivers of light coming in through the blackout curtains in the room. A large bump was visible under the blankets of the bed, a large tuft of silver hair peeking out to break the illusion of darkness.

"Brother?" She called softly, unsure if he was asleep or not.

There was a muffled noise of pain, followed by wiggling of the lump under the bed and Killua's face popped up against the pillows, silver hair framing his face in a messy nest.

Alluka pouted, noting that her dear brother had dark circles under his eyes – Eyes that normally could pinpoint a bluebird a mile away, but now were dazed for a few moments before they finally focused on her.

"Hey Alluka, what's wrong? You okay?"

Killua tried to smile at her – reassure her that he was okay, Alluka could bet. She pouted even more. Big brother was a liar.

"I brought you some hot soup and crackers. I also brought you orange juice and ice cream because I read all of these help when you're sick. The ice cream is chocolate, your favorite, but none of that until after you eat your dinner! It's already 8:00pm and you've barely eaten all day!" She tried to sound stern.

Killua just made a small noise of appreciation and wiggled to sit up in bed.

"Thank you Alluka. I'll be fine though –" Alluka glared at him. "– I just have a fever. I'll be fine once it breaks. I just need to sleep…"

"You need to eat" she countered, laying the food tray down on his bedside table "… Especially since there's no-one but me to take care of you…"

Killua's hand was instantly atop her head, stroking her hair. Killua smiled softly then, genuinely at her. "I don't need anyone else. You're the perfect nurse and I promise, Alluka, I'll eat what you brought me. I'm sure Ill feel better soon. Thank you for this"

Alluka looked at him, unblinking, holding her brother's hand tight in her own.

Killua had moved out of his parent's house – the Zoldyck castle – as soon as he was 18 years old. As soon as he was legally an adult, he'd purchased this house in the suburbs and he'd taken Alluka with him to protect her, to give her a more normal life.

Neither of them had ever looked back.

Still, Alluka sometimes felt guilty though that taking care of her at age 16 couldn't be easy for her brother… He was still young too…

Killua squeezed her hand then, drawing her out of her thoughts. He gave her a knowing look and she let her shoulders relax. She squeezed his hand back then put her lips to his forehead.

"You're still really warm and your fever hasn't gone down all day. Make sure you eat lots of this!"

"I will. Thank you, Nurse Alluka."

Alluka smiled at that, pushing the bedside table and the food even closer to her brother's bed.

"Again, no ice cream until after dinner! Eat all of the soup and crackers and orange juice first!"

"Okayyyyy."

Alluka smiled at that, reminded Killua to call if he needed anything, and then skipped out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Killua let his smile drop and he groaned at his head throbbed again from the fever. He eyed the food, and felt his stomach churn uneasily. He didn't know if he could keep any food down, the way he felt right now… he debated throwing the food out the window or in the garbage… but he had promised Alluka he would eat …

With a heavy sigh, Killua propped himself up further in bed. He reluctantly picked up some crackers and nibbled on them, frowning all the while. He took a few spoonfuls of soup, forcing it down. After a minute, he left the spoon to drown in the soup.

He eyed the chocolate ice cream, but to his dismay, realized he wasn't even interested in eating that. He knew he had to be sick to turn down chocolate ice cream.

With a heavy sigh, he moved back to lie in bed, glaring at the wall opposite him.

_I'll eat some later… I just need to sleep for a while longer and Im sure Ill be hungry then…_

He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

There was a warm hand on his cheek and a body next to him in bed. That was the next thing Killua realized, eyes flying open suddenly. The hand was calloused and the weight was heavy - too calloused and too heavy to be Alluka.

Killua tensed, readying himself to attack and kill, moving to launch himself up out of bed -

He smelled earthy tones - _Sandalwood, dirt, fresh air_ -

Gon.

Killua froze in place in bed. Instantly, the hand on his cheek froze too.

Then came the quiet, sheepish whisper "...Sorryyy. I was trying not to wake you. You looked so beautiful though and I just wanted to touch you..."

Killua let himself relax back into bed, his head pounding now with a mix of adrenaline and the aching fever. He turned over in bed to stare pointedly at his smiling boyfriend, who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Gon. What the hell are you doing here?"

The dark-haired teen just resumed stroking Killua's cheek with a tanned thumb before he frowned slightly.

"Wow your fever must be really bad if you didn't even hear me come in... or climb into bed with you..."

Killua realized his boyfriend was right with a jolt. That was extremely rare of him. This damn fever must be taking more out of him than he thought... Alluka had been right...

_Alluka!_

Killua's eyes widened, eyes briefly flicking over to the alarm clock that now read 12:13am, then back to Gon who lay comfortably beside him. Killua smacked him hard on the arm and Gon let out a small noise before Killua started cursing.

"GON!" he hissed urgently, trying to be quiet. "What are you doing here when my baby sister is home!? You're in bed with me! Oh God, get out get out get out -"

"Owww! Killua stop hitting me. It's okay that I'm here -"

"No! Go home right now! What if Alluka sees us like this!? Get out of my bed and get out of my house! -–"

Gon just propped his head up on his hand, a smile growing on his face.

Killua continued to rant, hissing at Gon as he fretted over their current situation. Killua stopped slowly, his panic winding down only as he noticed the spark in Gon's eyes and the smug smile on his face.

"Killua" Gon grinned, "Alluka is the one who let me in here. She knows I'm here, she knows we are dating and she told me to watch over you tonight."

Killua blushed from his ears all the way down to his chest. He stuttered for words but could find none.

Gon pursed his lips, pondering.

"Well I mean, she let me in here after she caught me climbing in through your window and told me next time I could just use the front door like a normal person. But I like climbing up your window, I think it's romantic and exciting still, like when we first started dating -"

Killua started smacking him again, his whole face red.

"You did what!?"

"Stop that Killua! You're sick and you'll hurt yourself like this..." Gon frowned in concern and gently took his hissy boyfriend into his arms, tucking them both deeper into the covers.

Tanned arms wrapped tight around him, restricting his movements, Killua let himself be pulled into a strong chest. Gon's scent filled his nose, the mixture of earth and Gon himself immediately making his body relax. Killua cursed his body's betrayal and shook off the relaxed feeling.

"Gon! You told my sister we are dating!? You climbed in to my room through the window!? It's past midnight! When was this? What were you thinking? –"

Gon fixed him with another smile, making Killua pause. Gon laughed lightly and then kissed his pale boyfriend playfully on the nose. Killua felt his blush, which had been fading, kick up again. He growled warningly as he waited for Gon's answer. Gon kissed him repeatedly on the nose again and again until Killua made a movement to bite him.

"Killua, relax. I didn't tell Alluka anything! Hahaha! When Alluka showed up, I was halfway into your room –-"

Killua made a pained, distressed noise.

"—and Alluka popped her head in through the door. She smiled, said hi, helped me through the window and then told me that since we are dating she would let me stay the night and I could share the bed with you. But she told me '_No funny business in bed! Big brother needs his rest!'_ which kinda sucks… but you're sick and I know how much you love Alluka so I'll try to be good and not do anything tonight…"

"Shitttt –" Killua buried his face into his boyfriend's chest in horror. "I can't believe you had that talk with my sister! I thought we were doing so good at keeping it a secret! I just… I didn't know… know how to tell her… and now… Uggghhh! Kill me now"

"No, you're too perfect to die" Gon said simply, then cuddled the other closer to his chest. Killua made more distressed noises but Gon simply ignored them in favor of playing with the silver fluff of hair and burying his nose in it. Mmm, Killua always smelled so nice, so clean and simple, but it suited him just perfectly.

Killua's face was flushed, a combination of blushing and his fever. His boyfriend's pale skin was warm to the touch, dressed in only a tank top and a loose pair of pants. Killua's face buried against his chest, his skin warm and flushed … He was so cute… So tempting… Killua rarely looked this cute and this vulnerable…

… It was turning him on.

Gon felt himself harden, heat pooling in his groin as he inhaled Killua's scent, felt Killua's toned body held against him. God, Killua was just so beautiful… too perfect to be real and he was all Gon's to kiss and touch and taste…

"Gon" came a warning tone from his pale-haired boyfriend.

Gon paused, suddenly aware he had been rubbing himself against Killua's body. Determined and with his head clouded with desire, Gon began grinding against his boyfriend again.

_I promised Alluka and Killua I would be good… but I can't help it…_

_"_Gon," came the warning again, Killua flipping his face upwards to glare half-heartedly at his boyfriend. "We are not going to do anything with Alluka nearby –"

"I just want to make you feel good," Gon insisted, pulling Killua's hips flush against his own. Gon grinned when his boyfriend gasped, and he knew Killua was enjoying this. "I'll make sure we are quiet and fast –"

"Gon, we –"

Gon took his chance and claimed Killua's mouth with his tongue. The perfect distraction and the perfect way to get what he wanted, he knew.

He moved his lips firmly against his lover's, his tongue slick and teasing and making the other teen moan. For Killua, all thoughts of talking were forgotten as he felt heat and hardness grow between his legs. Encouraged by this, Gon's rough hands traced down his thighs and teasingly rubbed at Killua's quickly hardening erection through his pants.

Killua moaned, a sound that was taken by his lover's mouth as Gon's tongue teased him. Killua kissed back eagerly, twining his hands in Gon's dark, thick hair and bit his boyfriend's bottom lip, enjoying the growl he received in response.

Satisfied that Killua's mouth had been claimed, Gon licked up to Killua's ear and bit on the pale lobe, making the other mewl, eyes rolling back into his head again as his hips thrust up towards Gon's owns. Their hard cocks rubbed at each other through their pants, both teens groaning and thrusting closer to each other at the sensation. Seeing that his silver-haired lover was still wearing pants, which simply wouldn't do, Gon promptly tugged down Killua's thin pants - throwing them and Killua's boxers off and onto the floor.

"G-Gon! We have to stop. No more!" Killua insisted, hissing quietly, remembering Alluka just down the hallway.

Gon made a low hushing noise, soft and reassuring. He pushed the blankets down to the end of the bed, exposing Killua to the cool air and making him shiver slightly.

"I said we'll be fast. I promise –"

_That's a lie,_ Killua instantly knew, but then Gon had kicked off his own pants and Killua's blue eyes were instantly drawn the hardness between his boyfriend's legs. Gon's thick cock was something Killua always adored. It was framed by dark hair, jutting upwards towards a tanned toned stomach that Killua couldn't tear his eyes away from.

Then Gon took Killua's pulsing cock into his mouth and Killua lost all thoughts beyond _'Ohhh fuck! Yes –'_

Gon's mouth was hot and wet and perfectly tight as he slid up and down Killua's cock. Killua threw a hand over his mouth, clinging with his last strand of sanity to be quiet or else Alluka would hear him.

Gon hummed happily as he sucked on Killua's smooth cock. He felt hands fly into his dark hair as he hummed again, taking Killua deeper and sucking harder, enjoying the way Killua's cock felt in his mouth.

His boyfriend was so perfect… so sexy… and all his... ONLY his…

Killua moaned around his hand, gasping for air and digging his nails into Gon's thick hair. He let out a noise of disapproval when Gon pulled off his wet cock before he consciously knew what he was doing.

He looked between his legs, and blue eyes met molten-gold.

"Lube?" Gon asked. Killua flushed red, but with one hand managed to gesture to his bedside table. Gon kissed the inside of his thighs, giving a brief lick to each, before scrambling over to dig through the drawer until he pulled out a small, half-empty tube.

He kissed Killua hard, tongues clashing and teeth nipping at full lips. He pulled away to look into his boyfriend's blue eyes, he could feel his own eyes becoming half-lidded in desire.

"Spread your legs for me," Gon ordered lowly, "I want to see myself fingering you."

Killua let out a sound that was half a mewl and half a cry of triumph that never made it past his lips. He did as instructed, spreading his legs wide and Gon gave a teasing smile, sliding back down between Killua's legs and licking at his hard cock.

Gon's finger was suddenly lubed and sliding up to the knuckle inside of him.

"Ahh-hh!" Killua cried, throwing his hands over his mouth again hurriedly. He began squirming to get more of that finger inside of him as Gon's hand began to move, his tongue still licking long lines up Killua's hard cock. A second finger and a third soon joined the first and the three fingers spread Killua, making noises as they were pushed in and out of him.

"Fuck…" Gon breathed out, and Killua wasn't sure what the other was cursing at, but the sound of dirty words coming out Gon's mouth was enough to make Killua moan again. Below him, through dazed eyes, Killua could barely make out the form of his lover.

Gon caught his sexy gaze, and then the look was punctuated with a sharp thrust of fingers at Killua's prostate. Killua's back arched clean off the bed and he struggled to muffle a scream of pleasure. All too soon it seemed, tanned fingers were pulled out of him to trace his opening with teasing gentle touches.

Gon gave a pleased growl and his fingers were pulled out of his lover with a wet noise. His cock rubbed itself up the line of Killua's ass, causing the silver-haired boy to whimper again. Yet Gon didn't thrust in, waiting for Killua to become desperate so that he could hear the words he loved.

After a moment of Killua futilely trying to push himself onto Gon's cock while being pinned by his lover, Killua let out a pained cry. He threw his pale hands away from his mouth and sat up on his elbows to glare at his lover with a flushed face.

"Gon! Don't be a tease! If you're gonna take me, then take me already! I want you! - I want you so bad – Please fuck me, Gon!"

Gon pinned his boyfriend back to the bed, suddenly sealed his lips over the other's and in one smooth thrust had his cock buried in his boyfriend's clenching body. Killua arched like a bow, screaming in pleasure into Gon's mouth, which Gon drowned with his tongue and a satisfied deep growl. Gon forced himself to remain ramrod still, his cock all the way in Killua's ass that was contracting around him so wonderfully.

After a second, when Killua all but collapsed on the bed from the initial thrust, Gon pulled out and thrust in hard again, building up a rhythm that left both speechless and breathless. The pace was hard and rough on Killua, but Killua couldn't stop moaning, gasping, grabbing onto Gon's tanned hips or his thick hair, his ass, all while noises that were being forced out him –

"Gon! Ohh-hh fuck!"

"Killua, ugghhh! You're so hot!" Gon cried out, slamming extra hard into his lover for a moment just so he could hear the other boy cry out in pleasure and claw into Gon's back. "Fuck, youre so hot, so good! I love you K-Killua! Love you so much!"

The noises coming from his lover's sweet voice were enough to make Gon impossibly harder and hotter as he took his boyfriend, kissing him as he continued to thrust into his welcoming body.

"G-Gon, I love you – Oh yes! – Love you too! Fuck, don't stop! So good! So good!"

Gon growled huskily and leaned down to rest his forehead on Killua's shoulder. He bit at the pale neck and then licked at the red mark as he sped up his thrusts and pinned his lover even further onto the bed. Killua cried out, moaning, and Gon continued thrusting hard until Killua's hands were buried so far in Gon's hair and his back that it felt like they would always be there.

"Mmm, fuck, Killua!" Gon exhaled deeply, "Cum for me! Ahh, do it Killua! - Cum with my cock inside of you – Cum for me -"

Killua's eyes rolled back into his head as Gon bit harshly on his neck, and the sensation combined with Gon's cock hammering into his ass, filing him completely was enough to make him let go of everything.

Killua choked on a pleasured scream, his voice breaking on Gon's name he arched off the bed and white hot pleasure stole his breath and his sight.

When he regained his senses, he felt his lover give one last hard thrust into him before a warm liquid filled his entrance and his dark-haired lover collapsed onto his elbows above him. Killua found his hands were trembling in Gon's hair and against his back. The silver-haired teen could barely keep his eyes open because he was so sated. He was hot now, brimming with heat all over.

Gon seemed to be feeling the same, Killua realized, as caught his lover's eyes and saw that the sun-gold gaze was half-lidded and dreamy. Gon smiled at him, still dreamy, and Killua couldn't help but smile back.

Gon pulled out of him slowly, Killua feeling the ache as every inch of his boyfriend's hot cock slipped out of him and left him feeling empty. Gon grabbed some tissues off his bedside table and cleaned off Killua's toned stomach, taking another large handful before cleaning off Killua's dripping entrance and kissing his thighs. Killua purred at that, and Gon smiled again before promptly throwing everything half-hazardly towards a garbage can in the corner of the bedroom. Gon wiggled down into bed with his silver-haired boyfriend, and Killua purred louder before letting out a loud sigh.

"Thank you, my sexy Killua," Gon murmured, pulling his lover into his arms before lips gently and tenderly brushed the other's –a silent apology for the rough treatment he had given him only moments before. "You're so hot…"

"Mmm, so are you. That was good... really good…"

Gon giggled at his boyfriend's dazed tone, pulling him closer.

"You sleepy?"

Killua nodded, pulling Gon against him. Gon settled in to the bed, putting his lips to Killua's fluffy hair.

The two lovers fell asleep like that – Gon's lip in his lover's hair and Killua's lips on Gon's pulse – and neither one awoke until morning.

* * *

Killua awoke with a gentle kiss. He opened his blue eyes just as he was given another kiss, and Gon smiled against his lips. The two pulled apart to look into each other's eyes.

"Good morning," Killua purred.

"Mmm, morning. How are you feeling?" Gon placed a cool hand on his forehead. Killua blinked a few times, internally checking how he felt and seeing what ached or pained.

To his delight, the only parts that ached were the parts he'd been using last night.

"Good," Killua confessed. "My fever is gone. It must've broken last night –"

Gon grinned, wiggling his toes. "Well we did get your temperature up last night… Maybe that was the extra push your body needed to break the fever. Hehehe"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Hey Killua, if I get sick like you did, will you break my fever the same way?" Gon winked at him. Killua threw a pillow at his face, hearing Gon laugh beneath it.

They two dressed, exchanging a few kisses as they did so, and Killua invited Gon downstairs for breakfast. Alluka knew he was here already so there was no point in hiding it –

_ALLUKA! - OHH SHIT! –_

Had Alluka heard them last night!? How loud had they been!? Killua's blood ran cold at the thought. Oh no, no no no –

Gon, sensing his distress, nudged him at the top of the stairs.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah! Fine…"

Killua shook the thoughts from his head. They hadn't been that loud, right? A-and Alluka had probably been fast asleep or watching a movie or listening to music in her room last night. Everything would be okay.

The two descended the stairs and discovered Alluka sitting at the breakfast table when they emerged.

"Big brother!" she cried, smiling wide and jumping up to hug him. Killua hugged her back, relieved that she sounded so happy. "Are you feeling better today?" Killua nodded at her, and her smile widened again. "I'm so glad! Ohhhh I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry for worrying you. Thanks to you I'm feeling all better today. The fever broke and I'm feeling back to normal. I will admit, I'm starving though – "

"I made pancakes!" Alluka cried quickly, "Chocolate-chip pancakes, made early this morning! I was gonna bring you some in bed today if you were still sick but since you're here –"

"Whoa! Chocolate-chip pancakes!" Gon said excitedly. Alluka giggled and Killua became uncomfortably aware that he and Gon likely had messy hair, had dressed while half-awake, and ohhh Alluka knew they had shared a bed. Alluka knew they were dating.

_Shit, how do I even… what do you say in this case? … Like… Shit, shit shit -_

"Ahhh, you know Gon… right…" Killua awkwardly stated, making a brief gesture the smiling, tanned teen at his side. "Right. I'm just gonna go to the washroom and then I'll join you two for breakfast"

"Mm'kay!" Alluka chirped, "I'll give Gon some pancakes and then I'll get you some when you get back"

"That sounds delicious!" Gon grinned. "Thank you Alluka!"

Killua nodded in agreement, feeling himself relax as his two favorite people smiled at each other. He disappeared around the corner and Gon took a seat at the table, pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you again, Alluka, for letting me come visit Killua last night. I was really worried about him, just like you, and I felt better being able to watch over him last night and make sure he was okay."

"No problem. I'm glad you care so much about Big Brother that you came to see him ..."

There was a strange note in her voice, Gon noted, right before a plate of pancakes was dropped violently in front of him.

Gon flinched and then with a jolt realized his pancakes had melted chocolate-chips in the shapes of skulls in them. Dark, threatening skulls with empty chocolate-chip eyes.

He looked up to Alluka who was glaring venomously at him, her eyes dark and unblinking.

"… BUT... **_I told you no funny business_** if I let you two share a bed…"


End file.
